The End of The Letter
by Gig889
Summary: I finished the letter. As a storm rages out side the real storm is in side the Long Branch. I pulled this story due to critical error I made. Fixed it and ended it.


I own no part of Gunsmoke

the letter

Chapter1

The only thing good about the weather in Dodge this morning is the ice that was keeping the dust down. Crossing the street in search of the marshal, Festus Hagen almost lost his hat to the fearsome wind. The soft glow from the Long Branch told him Miss Kitty was up. Perhaps he could find him there. "Morning Miss Kitty, have you seen Matthew?" Festus asked as he stood in the doorway.

Kitty looked up. "Come on in Festus and shut that door. Matt is down at the stables checking on his horse. He thinks Buck is not feeling well. You want to make some money? I need someone to shovel the side walk. Help yourself to some coffee."

Festus was standing with one dirty boot on Kitty's gold leaf finial chrome, and brass pot metal stove. "You know I would do anything for ya, but I can't now. I have to find Matthew on marshaling business. I will take some of that coffee. Don't Sam do the shoveling?"

Kitty poured some coffee. "Sam is getting up in the years. You know, a few years ago I wouldn't have to ask. Men would line up around the block to do my shoveling. I guess Sam's not the only one to get along in the years."

Festus was starting to leave. "Miss Kitty, it's not that you're getting old. Its just that no one wants to run foul of Matthew, him staking his claim on you and all."

The door opened sending in very cold wind. Sam, closing the door, said, "Morning Miss Russell. Festus, I picked up the mail on my way in."

Kitty, taking the mail said, "Thank you. Sit down Sam. I want to go over these books. The numbers are not adding up." Tilting her head with one eye open, "What do you mean Matt staked a claim on me?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and kind of smiled as Festus ran for the door. "I best go find Matthew and check on Buck."

Sam: "Something wrong with Buck?"

Kitty laughed. "No, just a way for the men in this town to get away from me." Kitty was opening the Long Branch mail when her face lost all color. Sam became concerned. "What is it?"

Kitty closed the letter. "Oh, it is just a letter from my father. He said he is sending a friend to see me." As Kitty set the letter aside, a necklace fell out.

The wind was blowing snow off the buildings causing it to swirl as Festus ran down the icy sidewalk.

Entering the stable, Festus handed Matt a telegram. "I was told it was important. "Its from that new weather service they put up north of Dodge." Matt sounded concerned. "We need to tell everyone to batten down the hatches. We are about to get hit by a massive snow storm with a severe drop in temperature. You take the south side of town. I want everyone to stay put. I want everything closed down and boarded up. We will set up a refuge camp at the Long Branch. Meet me there after you're done."

Entering the Long Branch, Matt told Kitty about the storm and the decision to send anyone who did not have any place to go to the Long Branch. He asked if he could send the women and children from a wagon train that was camped south of town to the Long Branch too. Not surprising, Kitty said anyone who wanted to come was welcome. She went to work setting up the free lunch table.

The first people to enter the Long Branch were the local transients. About a half hour later, the first wave of wagon train women came in. It seemed about half did not want to have their children in a brothel. Kitty told Matt to take them to the church. Matt said the church would not hold them all. Kitty, wearing her low-cut sequined dress, went into the street. "Look, it is cold out here and it is going to get a lot colder. My place can hold most of you. Your children will be warm and fed. But if you don't want that, well just find your way to the church. Your children will be cold and have no food, but if that will make you feel better, by all means go." About this time Preacher Joe came up the street. He said the church could hold the men. The small stove would stop them from freezing, but the thin walls were no match for the upcoming storm. A preacher who came with the wagon train convinced the group that God would not hold seeking a warm and safe place for their children against them. The ladies then conceded and filed in to the saloon. Kitty stood just inside the door. "Welcome," she said with what Matt knew was a phony smile. The ladies were surprised at how warm the room was and the amount of food Kitty laid out. One remarked, "If I knew they were serving this at that fee lunch all the men were talking about, I would take up drinking."

Everything was in chaos for quite a while. Taking a moment for herself in the storage room, Kitty reread part of the letter her father wrote. Matt joined her as she read these works aloud: "Your real mother wants to meet you." Matt was taken back by that. "What's this?" Kitty looked kind of half mad. "Oh, its just my father trying to con me again. This time he sent me a letter saying he got a woman with child but the woman could not keep the baby so he brought me home." Matt shifted his weight. "He is saying your mother was not your mother?" Kitty had tears in her eyes. "I was very young when mother died. I only have some memories of her. I do not know or even care if she was my real mother. She was the one who cared for me. I do not need or want any other!" Kitty started ripping up the letter. Mattsmiled. "Your father is a real piece of work. How does he figure on making money out of making such a claim?" Kitty threw the letter on the floor and used her foot to send it through the cracks in the floor. "He said she is in Dodge. I hope not." Sam entered. "Did you find the coffee? The pot is almost empty."

Kitty handed him a sack. They joined the others and the letter was almost forgotten.

Chapter 2

Sam asked if he could bring his wife to the Long Branch as he was concerned about her being at home alone with the upcoming storm. Kitty smiled at him. "I don't think I have ever met your wife. By all means bring her. I should have thought of it. You two can have room three. It's been empty since Connie left. I haven't had time to clean it, but it is warm and has some privacy." Sam was surprised. Room three was the best in the house, excluding Kitty's.

Matt walked out with Sam. "Kitty and your wife never met?" Matt asked. Sam looked sad. "My wife does not socialize a lot, she goes to bed about the time Miss Kitty gets up." Matt, buttoning his coat said, "I think I have only seen your wife a few times. I thought you were hiding her. You the jealous type Sam?" Sam laughed. "No, I have no need. Any woman in her right mind would choose me over you. See you later Marshall." Matt watched Sam walk away. Yeah, Matt thought, looking through the tinted window at Kitty. You are right. You would be a better man for Kitty. That is if you were about 100 year younger.

Kitty stood to welcome Sam's wife. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard a lot about you." Mrs. Noonan, sticking her nose in the air as if she smelled something bad: "I have heard a lot about you too. In fact, you're all Sam talks about." Kitty was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Most people talk about their work. Sam, why don't you show Mrs. Noonan to the room. I hope you will be comfortable here."

Mrs. Noonan: "I have never set foot in a saloon before and if I had my way I would not be here now."

Kitty smiled. "It is just a building, just like any other building. It is also my home, and I bid you welcome. Sam is a valued employee and a very good friend of mine." Mrs Noonan replied haughtily, "I am well aware this is your home and that Sam spends ALL his time here... as a valued employee and your very good friend." Sam quickly grabbed his wife's arm. "You must be tired. I will take you to the room so you can freshen up." Kitty stood there with her hand's on her hips as Matt, Doc, and Festus started to laugh. Matt, giggling said, "I think you can take her in a fight." Festus said, "I will bet on Mrs. Noonan. She's old but tough." Doc shook his head. "No wonder he keeps her hidden." Kitty looked mad. "Keep it up boys and I will throw you all out into the snow."

Sam showed his wife to the small, apartment-like room with a single window." You will be a lot safer here than at home." Mrs. Noonan, scowling: "Do you think she changed the sheets?" Sam responded, "We change the sheets every day at the Long Branch. They are boiled once a week. If I did not think it safe, I would not have brought you here. Think of it as a vacation. I should be downstairs. Will you be alright?" Mrs. Noonan: "You go ahead, I am sure Miss Russell needs you." Sam did not like the way she put that, but with all the extra people in the bar he was needed. Mrs. Noonan felt bad about the way she treated Miss Russell and Sam, but she was hurting and they seemed to be easy targets. After dusting the room, Mrs. Noonan went out into the hall. Looking over the rail, she watched Kitty serving coffee and water to the people. Even though Kitty was wearing a huge dress, she managed to weave through the people with the grace of a bird flying through the trees. One of the men grabbed Kitty as she went past. Kitty raised the tray she was carrying above her head. Mrs. Noonan was about to yell at Sam to protect Kitty when Kitty twirled, escaping the man's grip. That has to be a learned skill, Mrs. Noonan thought. Her adoration for Kitty was dashed when Sam moved to the end of the bar with Kitty. They were laughing. Sam looked confortable and happy. This cut her to the quick. She closed her eyes and remembered a time when Sam laughed with her like that. It was a long, long time ago. Miss Russell then leaned over the bar to get some towels, giving Sam a good view down her gave Mrs. Noonan a feeling of just eaten a hot coal. It burned her to her soul.

Festus entered with a group of people from the afternoon stage. Festus and the stage hands held the doors of the Long Branch open wide as Miss Stair entered. She was wearing a fancy barroom dress with all the frills. On top of her flaming red hair was a feathered hat with plumes so large they almost touched the chandelier. Kitty closed her eyes with the hope that was not Star. Oh no, she thought. Miss Star did the saloon strut as she walked across the room. "Well, well. If it isn't little old Russell."

Kitty took a defiant stance. "What foul wind brought you to Dodge? You know the town's not big enough for both of us." Miss Star removed her hat and placed it on the bar." I guess you're just going to have to get out of Dodge then." Kitty stood tall but the very long day was beginning to show on her. "You still carry that muff pistol?" Miss Star, having been caught in the high wind, looked a little worse for the wear also. "It's been a long time Russell. I intended to pass Dodge by, but I guess this was fate. I brought word from your father." Kitty's head was pounding. "Let's go to my room so we can have a long talk. I trust my father is well?" Miss Star shook her head. "He is in jail again."

Chapter 3

Kitty led the way. "As long as he is healthy." Miss Star watched as Kitty walked up the stairs. "You're getting a little big in the back aren't you Russell?" Kitty turned. "I have been planing to have these stairs reinforced I hope they can stand your weight." When the two got to the landing, Miss Star inquired, "How you get all that gray out of your hair Russell?" Miss Kitty opened the door to her room. "Oh, I just use that old trick of yours."

Matt put his hat on and headed for the door. Festus looked up. "Where you going?" Matt looked up at Kitty's room. "Anywhere but here." Doc smiled. "Chicken."

As Matt walked down Front Street he saw a lot of damage from the storm. The roof from the furniture store was now in the emporium. The Lady Gay had it's window broken out. Matt decided to check the homes on the north side of Front Street. Oh no, he thought as he saw a huge tree on Miss Pry's house. Living alone, her home had fallen into ill repair the last few years. As Matt ran toward the home he felt guilty about not moving Miss Pry to a safer place. Climbing through the tree, he found her unconscious. Doc was at the Long Branch,so Matt carried her there.

Entering Kitty's room, Star asked, "So how are you Russell?" Kitty: "I am doing all right. I have found a place for myself here in Dodge. What are you and my father up to?" Star smiled and sat on Kitty's bed. "Wayne wanted me to come talk to you. I told him when hell freezes over. In that stage It felt like It had. I did not intend to come here."

Kitty did not look very impressed. "My father wrote me that mother was not my mother. Of all the hurtful things he has done to me, this is the worst." Star looked sad. "I only know what Wayne told me - that he got a woman with child. She could not keep you so he took you home to your mother. He said the woman lives in Dodge." Kitty looked doubtful. "I do not believe you and I want nothing to do with this." She was about to scream when the door started opening. Star grabbed her muff. Matt entered to see Star's muff pistol pointed at him. His hand went to his gun. Star, putting her gun away said, "So the marshal got his own key. Surprise surprise." Kitty rolled her eyes and asked, "What is it Matt?" Star leaned back on the bed. "I know what he wants. Did Russell tell you what we used to do when we were a tag team?" She looked Matt up and down. "What do you say Russell, for old time sake?" Matt looked very tired. "The storm does not seem to be letting up. A tree went through Miss. Pry's house. I found her and brought here. Doc said she is going to be ok."

Kitty took a deep breath. "That's all I need."

Star got an evil look on her face. "That's the name! The woman your father said was your mother."

Kitty put her hands on her hips. "Stop that! I do not believe a word you say."

The wagon master knocked on Kitty's door. "May I have a word with you Miss Russell?"

Kitty grabbed Matt's arm. "What now... come in." The wagon master entered Kitty's room, seeing Star on the bed and Kitty standing next to Matt. He gave Matt a knowing smile. Matt stood at his full height and looked down his nose at him. The wagon master lost his smile. "Miss Russell, The storm is not letting up I was wondering if you have given any thought to feeding these people?"Kitty looked a little distressed. "I thought the storm would only last a few hours. The food that was put out is what we had on hand for the free lunch. I have not checked but I think I have rice, beans, and potato's left and some flour that I can make galumph soup with." The wagon master said he was going to the wagon train to check on the horses and could bring back some salt meat and whatever else Kitty thought she needed . Matt(who's mind was wondering to the thought of Star and Kitty and a tag team)was feeling a bit trapped in the Long Branch and said, "I will come along. We can use the buildings to protect us from the wind, then there is a grove of trees just south of town we can use forprotection." Kitty smiled and clenched the grip on Matt's arm. "Be careful Matt." The wagon master again smiled that knowing smile.

Kitty entered Sam's room. "Mrs. Noonan, I brought you something to eat. I trust the room is ok."Mrs. Noonan, turning her nose up said, "The room is all right, but I wondered if you might have some clean sheets. These smell like dead roses." Kitty was trying hard to keep her temper in check. "Sure, I can give you different sheets. Most people like the rose smell. I have the sheets dipped in rose water after they're boiled. I will have some brought up that have not been dipped. I hope you enjoy your dinner." Mrs. Noonan walked over to the window looking very sad. "I wish I had someone to eat with." Kitty, wanting very much to get out of there said, "We have a table set up downstairs if you would like to join us." Mrs. Noonan, "Sam's already eaten?" Kitty, sitting down: "Yeah, we grabbed something at the bar. You know I could use some coffee. Sam told me you do not like large groups of people." Mrs. Noonan, "Sam told me you like to dance and sing and you're great at talking to all kinds of people." Kitty:"Sam told me about your sons. I am very sorry for both of you."

Mrs. Noonan: "Sam talked to you about our sons? He has not spoken to me about them in years."

Kitty: "As you said, Sam spends a lot of time here." In that moment, Kitty understood about the smell of roses for she had seen Mrs. Noonan place roses on her sons' grave. She also noticed fresh roses on the grave often when the unforeseen events drove her to that unforgiven place. Mrs. Noonan: "Did he tell you how they died?" Kitty wanted to run. She wished she had not brought it up. "Sam said they died in the war." Mrs. Noonan: "Yes, but did he tell you what happened? When we got word Sam burnt the letter. He did not let me read it. So I did not believe it. Then later when our son's body came home, he would not let me go to the station. They would not let me look in the box. Sam said he checked and it was my son, but I never got to see him. Sam never would tell me how he died. Do you know? Please tell, me I need to know." Kitty knew the whole gruesome story. It seemed that every time they got one of those men that was still fighting the war in the bar, Sam who showed no outward sign of suffering, would start talking about his sons after the bar was closed. Often Kitty was too tired to pay any attention. She felt guilty about that. She had heard lots of war stories and knew most were half true at best. Mrs. Noonan seemed like a bird with a broken wing. Kitty could not, would not tell her. So she lied. "I think he was trying to save another solder when he was shot He died fast. He did not have time to feel any pain." Mrs. Noonan did not believe Kitty, but any story was somehow better than none.

"And my other son?" Kitty was wondering how she could get out of this. "I heard he died in Gettysburg also. You know bar talk is often wrong." Mrs. Noonan: "I was told he died in Gettysburg. It is hard having two sons on either sides of a war. He was never sent home. Sam went to Gettysburg to see if he could find the grave. He told me he could not find anything. I don't know why, but I think he was lying." Kitty knew this story was even more gruesome than the last. If Sam did not want her to know, that's the way it had to be. "Sam only said he died in Gettysburg that is all I know. If you will excuse me, I have to get back downstairs. Mrs. Noonan. it is not my place to give you any advice, and I cannot imagine the loss you have endured. But don't you think it is time you buried the dead, and started living again?" Mrs. Noonan: "You're right, you have no right to tell me that. It is the living's hatred that killed my boys. There is no rest for them or for me." Kitty, propelled by exhaustion said, "Excuse my stupidity, Sam may be a strong man, but he longs for the gentle attendance of a woman. The woman he loves." Mrs. Noonan was furious."How dare you! You're nothing but a saloon hussy!" Kitty half smiled. "Sorrow compounded with self loathing multiplies suffering. Dead is dead." With that Kitty retreated downstairs and ran in to Sam. Kitty: "Sam I... Sam maybe you ought to check on your wife."

Honey entered Mrs. Noonan's room. "Miss Russell asked me to bring you these sheets. They're from my own stock. I hate that rose smell. Miss Russell thinks it cuts down on the booze smell but I think it makes it worse. Mrs. Noonan asked, "What do you think of Miss Russell and Sam? What I mean is, Sam spends a lot of time here. I think he likes it better here then home." Honey: "You don't think Miss Russell and Sam..?" Honey laughed. "Miss Russell is head over heels over the Marshall. It's suppose to be a secret, but everyone knows. I don't know how Connie ever got any sleep in this room, the walls being so thin and that marshal being so big. He wakes me just hearing his boots on the stairs. I can't imagine the sounds from that room."

Chapter 4

Kitty knew keeping a lit lamp in the window during a raging storm was a bad idea, but Matt had not returned. The lantern made her feel better.

Looking out the window Kitty saw the Long Branch sign bearing her name as owner tumbling down the street. It jumped up, flew awhile, then smashed down into the brown ice that seemed to be covering the street, just to jump up again and twirl around smashing into the door of the jail then falling apart.

Picking up the necklace that came with her father's letter, Kitty decided to face this problem head on.

Entering Doc's make-shift office there in the Long Branch, "How is Miss. Pry?" she asked.

Doc: "She is fine. I just have her resting. She will need her strength to face the loss of her home."

Kitty shifted her weight. "Why don't you grab a bite to eat I will sit with her a while?"

Doc was a little surprised. Miss. Pry was not one of Kitty's favorite people. "I need to check on a few of the people from the wagon train, Maybe we can eat together after Matt gets back." Kitty smiled and nodded.

Kitty stood there just staring at Miss. Pry for a while, then approached. "Hi Miss. Pry. I found this necklace. I thought it might be yours." Miss. Pry looked as mean as ever. "What is that Marshal friend of yours doing to resolve these sleeping arrangements? He has decent folk sleeping with trash. More than likely the necklace was stolen off one of the God fearing wagon women. When I get to feeling better, I am going to write my good friend the attorney general about the inefficiency of the marshal."

Miss. Pry, looking at the necklace: "I was not wearing any. I had one like it a long time ago, but lost it forever ago." Kitty sat next to her. "It has a inscription "Edsel and Wayne". I did not think it was yours." Miss. Pry played with the necklace. "You know don't you?" Kitty, not wanting to know the answer, "Know what?"

Just then Matt and the group from the wagon train carrying supplies slammed through the door. "A little help over here. Kitty, were do you want this?" Kitty went to help the half frozen men with their burden. They put the supplies in the back room. Kitty noticed Matt was shivering. "Why don't you go up and get those wet clothes off and I will bring you some hot soup." Matt nodded. Leaving through the front door, Matt began to wonder why he was sneaking around the back of the Long Branch in this raging storm. Most everyone knew about him and Kitty anyway. As he entered the side street, a gust of cold wind hit him almost knocking him off his feet. Snow swept off the roofs of the surrounding building covering him. Matt found the railing of the ice covered stairs despite the blinding snow. Making it up five steps, he fell back down landing in a pile of snow soaking his pants. He would slip four more times before making it to the landing. He was now black and blue all over, and frozen to the bone. Ice hung off his hat, his face was the color of ripe apples. He could no longer feel his lower body. His eyes and ears burned. The door was also encased with ice. Matt thought about going back around the front, but after looking at the ice covered steps he decided to chip the door open with his knife. This took a long time, for the ice was very thick.

Matt fell through the door of Kitty's room. He could feel her taking his clothes off and rubbing his feet with oil. He was too tired to protest when she pulled him into bed. Her hot body moved next to him. He thought he was in heaven for a moment. Then in an instant he knew something was wrong. He needed to get out of there. Her arms and her body kept him there. Under a pile of covers, he was too tired to move. His body warmed up and he fell asleep.

Kitty was busy making soup. When she got a free moment, she looked in on Miss. Pry. Miss. Pry was holding the necklace to her breast. Kitty did not go over. Whatever the con that her father and Star was up to, Kitty had a hard time believing Mrs. Pry was a part of it.

Sam was putting on his gun. His apron was on the bar. Going around the bar he was getting his personal items. Kitty walked over. "Sam, I..." Sam put his personal items on the bar. "I will be drawing my pay. I would like to keep the room until the storm is over." He threw some coins on the bar. Kitty was in shock. "Sam? You're quitting? You can't!" Sam, refolding his apron, "And why not? After all these years of taking care of you and this bar. You cannot go one night without insulting my wife! " Sam pushed past her and went upstairs before Kitty could think of anything to say.

Sam was surprised to find his wife curled up in a corner with a glass up against the wall. Before he could inquire into her action his wife put a finger to her mouth and signaled him to join her. "You can hear the Marshall in Miss Russell room with that other woman. They're in Miss Russell's bed." She whispered. Sam was about to protest when Matt rolled over causing the ropes of the bed to make a rubbing sound.

Kitty walking up the stairs and saw some young boys from the wagon train helping themselves to a bottle. She thought about yelling, but she had worse problems to deal with.

Kitty knocked on the door. "Sam ,can I come in ..can we talk?" Sam's loyalty to Kitty told him he should have her come in and get word to the marshal she was coming, but he saw a sparkle in his wife's eyes he had not seen in a long time. He said, "I am too disappointed in you to talk right now. Maybe later I will come down and talk with you" Kitty closed her eyes. Thank you God. "I would like to come in andtell your wife how sorry I am." Sam had his arm around his wife on the floor. "Later." Kitty started walking down the hall. "Ok ..later." Sam started to get up. "I have to stop her from going into her room." Sam's wife took his hand. She said, "They're a tag team. Both of them are going to bed with the marshal." Sam said, "No, Miss Russell doesn't do that." as he sat down to put his ear to the wall.

Kitty opened the door to her room to find Matt curled up beside Star in her bed. "Well," she said as she kicked the bed. "What do we have here?" Star looked up. "Join us." she said in her sexiest southern voice. Matt was awakened. "Kitty!" he exclaimed as he jumped out of bed. "I was cold and she warmed me up." Kitty, who was now reaching the boiling point yelled, "I can see that!" Matt, putting on his pants, "No, she was just warming me up." Kitty was headed out the door. "Find some other place to get warmed up, get out and stay out!" Kitty headed down the hall at a full head of steam. Matt followed, putting on his shirt. "She... I... we didn't!" Kitty turned to face him. "I know she was only warming you up." Matt sounding relived. "Yeah... no, not like that!" Kitty made it as far as the stairs then she felt dizzy. Her head was pounding. She suddenly blacked out. Star, half dressed, came down the hall and put her hands on her hips. "Not that old passing out trick." The woman from the wagon train covered the children's eyes. The preacher started preaching something about God punishing the wicked. Doc ran up the stairs. "Lets get her back in the room." Matt picked Kitty up.

Sam showed his wife a trap door in the floor leading to a pipe. Miss Russell uses this to listen in on the girls. Sam's wife raised her eyebrows. "She listens?"

Sam shook his head. "It's Miss Russell's job to see to it the girls are safe, and if a man wants his money back. Miss Russell has to check to see if the complaint is justified. Shh, if we can hear them they can hear us." Sam listened as Doc said, "She is going to be alright. Just over worked. I want you all to clear out and let her rest." After hearing the men leave, Doc asked, "Kitty when did you have your lastcycle?" The silence that followed spoke volumes when Kitty did not respond. Doc said "I have been watching you." Kitty said with a sad voice, "I drank some skunked beer. I have been sick ever since." Doc responded, "No, that is not it." Kitty: "I might have a cold, and I am kind of old." Doc said with a authoritative voice, "You just might be with child. When was it you said was your last cycle?" Kitty, sounding defeated said, "About the last week in October. I am getting old." Doc started scolding her about not taking proper care of herself. Sam closed the trap door. Mrs. Noonan smiled. "She is going to have the marshal's baby?"

Sam: "It is none of our business. We must not tell anyone."

The wagon train's young boy's eyes grew big as Star, wearing Kitty's robe and not much else, came down the stairs.

The local cowboys cheered and Festus smiled as Matt pulled on his boots. Without explanations Matt went out to check the stock yards. The Hartford herd was late getting in this year. Matt knew the count was around two thousand head. The stock yards sat between the river and the rail road. Matt was surprised to see the stock yards flooded. The Hartford herd was standing knee deep in icy water. Returning to the Long Branch, he yelled for help. The men opened the gates of the stock yards. sending two thousand uncontrolled head of cattle down Front Street. Matt knew the herd would cause considerable damage. Letting the Hartford herd drown would be worse for the town. If the ranch owners lost a herd in Dodge, they would ship through Abilene.

Sam opened another trap door so his wife could hear what was going on in the bar. "Miss Russell has to know what is going on at all times." Sam explained.

Matt, Festus and the trail boss returned to the Long Branch in time to see Kitty come down the stairs. Matt went over to meet her. "How are you?" he asked. "Like you care!" was the only response he got as Kitty pushed past him. Matt would have protested but he knew it was best to let Kitty cool down, and he was working with the trail boss to recruit men to round up the herd once the storm stopped.

Kitty found Miss. Pry and asked her for a private talk. They entered Kitty's office to find it filled with expensive whisky. Festus was trying to keep it out of the hands of the young ones. Festus stuck his head in, "Sorry Miss Kitty, it was the only place I could think of." Kitty smiled. She did not think Festus knew port wine from Neapolitan brandy. "Thank you. That was good thinking Festus. Could you see we are not bothered by anyone for a while?" Kitty said as she closed the door.

"Would you like a drink?" Kitty asked as she offered Miss. Pry a chair. Miss. Pry looked a little uncomfortable. "You know your sheets stink. Why don't you use lavender?"

Kitty laughed. "It seems a lot of people feel that way. I started to have the sheets dipped cause I hate borax and lye smell. At first I had the sheets hung out in the fresh air. They came back smelling like dead buffalo .Then I had them dipped in lavender.

One day in the middle of winter, Matt brought me a rose plant. He kept it in his coat all the way from up north. Matt called it a winter rose. It would only get one rose on it at a time. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. When Matt was gone for a long time,and everyone thought him dead." Miss. Pry: "Yeah, he lost this memory."

Kitty had a sad look in her eyes."I walked in my room and the rose was dead. I ran it up to Doc. I thought he was going to throw me out. He said he was a human doctor, not a plant doctor. Doc told me I was watering it too much. I tried to stop, but every time I thought about Matt I watered his rose." Tears filled Kitty's eyes. "The rose died, but I could not bring myself to throw it out. When we got word Matt was alive and coming back, I cleaned my room and almost threw it out. I got a silk rose and put it in the pot so he would not know I killed his rose. I needed the room to smell like roses so I had the sheets dipped. Turns out he did not remember the plant. He asked me why I was keeping a dead plant. I liked the rose smell in the sheets."

"Thank you for the necklace, it is the one Mr. Russell gave to me. I threw it back at him the night he told me he was married." Kitty was very sad and a little mad. "So you contend that you're my mother?" Miss. Pry looked a little confused. "What! No, I fell in love with your father, that is true. He was charming, handsome, exciting, and talked about places he was going to take me. He never told me he was married until the night he left." Kitty was a little relieved that Mrs. Pry was not claiming her. "I don't think my father cared much about his marriage."

Miss. Pry: "He left because I was with child, I went to one of those homes for unwed mothers. William showed up just before my child was born. He said he had a good home for the child - a rich family of good standing. I could not keep the child. I had no way to take care of it. I learned later he got money for the child, then lost the money in a poker game." Kitty smiled: "That sounds like daddy. He wrote me and said my mother was not my mother. He sent me that necklace." Miss. Pry: "This might surprise you, but I wish you were my child. When your father came to see you after you bought the Long Branch, I realized you were my baby's sister. He sold my baby to people who did not really want it. They turned her out. She went to work at Panacea's gambling house." Kitty started to smile: "Two years older than me and worked at Panacea's." Kitty got up and stuck her head out the door. "Matt, could you have Star come in here?" Matt looked concerned. "We did not do anything." Kitty closed her eyes. " I know she was just warming you up."

Mrs. Noonan looked delighted. "Mrs. Pry had a child out of wedlock!"

Sam: "We must never tell anyone about this."

Star admitted she wrote the letter to Kitty, not William Russell, because she learned her mother lived in Dodge. She knew Kitty would find the woman. Star explained she was afraid of meeting the woman. She thought she might be rejected, being a dance hall girl and all. "If you accepted Kitty, then I thought I would come clean and tell the truth." Kitty laughed, "I never knew you to be afraid of anything."

Star: "This is different."

Miss. Pry: "You're my baby?" Miss. Pry's eyes lit up with pride. A smile grew on her. "You thought I would reject you? I would love to have the honor of knowing you." Miss. Pry then remembered her home was gone. "I have nothing to give you."

The ladies stayed in the office and talked a long time. Kitty explained how she and Star were a tag team. One of them would get a man in a poker game and once the man started to win, the other woman would take the table and clean him out.

The storm let up. The wagon master went to check on the wagons. The young men from the wagon train were sleeping it off in the storage room.

Sam and his wife were about to fall asleep in each others arms when they heard Kitty. "I have to do something about Sam." Star: "I heard he is quitting." Kitty sounded very sad. "Yeah, I do not know how I will be able to run the Long Branch without him. I am going to miss him more than I can say." Star, "Why is he leaving?" Kitty looked like she might cry. "My big mouth." Star smiled. "All these years and nothing changes." Kitty got a bottle and poured them all a drink. "Sam is more than just a employee. He is my friend." Kitty finished her drink. "I depend on him for everything. He protects me, runs the bar when I'm not here, and most of all, I can tell him anything without it getting all over town. In fact, when Doc told me about the baby I wanted to ask Sam what to do." Star, sounding very surprised: " What about the Marshall?" Kitty sounded upset. "Matt has made it very clear he does not want a family. Matt would be the last person I want to know about this baby."

Sam reached down and closed the trap door. "We should not listen any more." Mrs. Noonan: "Wouldn't the marshal marry her if he knew?" Sam shook his head. "Miss Russell will go to a doctor out of town. "Mrs. Noonan closed her eyes. "She'll kill the baby." Sam shook his head. "Marshall Dillon won't welcome it. If she keeps it, she will have to raise it alone in the saloon." Mrs. Noonan: "You can't quit. That child will need you." Sam agreed.

The wagon master knocked on the office door. Kitty came out. The wagon master thanked her for her kindnesses and said he was going to move the people along. Kitty asked where is Matt? He was helping to round up the herd.

The Long Branch was in shambles. Kitty went to work cleaning it . She was wiping up the bar when Matt entered. Kitty asked about the herd. Matt: "We were able to get most it. I think they lost about five hundred head." Kitty: "That will make it hard for the trail boss to get a herd next season." Matt: "He got the herd to Dodge. I think Dodge is going to take the blame for this. We should have at least one stockyard on the upper side of the tracks." Kitty: "Not likely. The land is to costly up there." Matt: "If we can not protect the herds, Dodge will lose in the long run. With the railroads expanding southward, the large trail herds are coming to an end anyway. Are you ok? Can we talk?"

Kitty said, "Lets go in back."

Matt grabbed the three boys who were sleeping it off in the storage room. One of the boys awoke and started to apologize to Kitty for stealing the bottle. Matt thought they should make restitution. Kitty just wanted them out. One of the boys suggested Kitty spank them. Matt threw them through the wall. Kitty rolled her eyes.

Sam and his wife listened as Kitty said, "This room is where you first told me you cared about me." Mat: "We spent more time here than anywhere else. About Star, we didn't..."

Kitty: "It is ok Matt...Matt, I am not getting any younger ...I was wondering, have you changed your mind about us?...What do you think about starting a family"

Matt: "You know how I feel."

Kitty: "You won't have to marry me. I will sell the Long Branch ...buy a place just out of town...you could come see me there. We don't have to tell anyone that my kids are yours. Matt, if I don't have a child now I may never be able to."

Matt: "We been through this a dozen times. I thought you understood."

Kitty: "Yeah Matt, I understand. I just thought things might have changed. You know you're not getting any younger either. If we had a child now, you would be in your seventies when the child is in his twenties."

Matt: "The job...My job."

Kitty: "Save it. I know." With that, kitty pushed past him. She stuck her head in the office. "I am in," is all she said. Then up the stairs she went to have a good cry.

Sam was sad knowing Kitty, Star, and Miss. Pry decided to open a gambling house together. Star and Miss. Pry would go set things up and Kitty would invest money until she felt she could leave Dodge. Kitty would stay in the background as manager while she raised her child.

Everything got back to normal in Dodge except Doc kept calling Matt a fool every time he saw him.

Sam's wife decided she liked the Long Branch and started spending a lot of time there. Sam and her would use the upstairs room every time one was empty.

Kitty started taking long trips on business. One took her about five months. Shortly afterwards, she announced she was selling the Long Branch.

Doc retired and left town with Kitty after the Long Branch was sold.

Festus retired and left shortly afterwards.

Buck died of old age.

A few years later, Matt was asked to retire. His gun was no longer needed in the new Dodge. He got a gold watch and a plaque that said "with the thanks from a greatfull nation". They let him keep his new horse, Buck's colt.

Matt Dillon went on a long ride after being told Dodge did not need him anymore. He road into a small town one hundred miles from Dodge. He was hoping for warm food and a soft bed. The shingle on the fist building made him sad. It read "Doc Adams MD". The shingle over top the jail read "Festus Hagen, Sheriff". IT can't be, Matt thought. The next building was Miss. Prys gambling house. Then the Tree Branch Saloon.

Then he saw her. She was wearing a street dress, plain but tight enough to show off her great curves. Her long red hair that ran down her back , was kind of the color of rust with a small amount of silver. She was crossing the street Kitty had two children who ran behind her. Well, she did not waste anytime finding a new man to have children with, Matt thought. He turned to head out of town. Too late. Festus came running toward him followed by Doc. Matt, after a short time of catching up, said, "I must not have meant that much to Kitty. She did not waste any time replacing me."

Doc became angry. "All these years and you're still a dam fool."

Festus: "I have always looked up to you, but now I wonder why. I think you're dumber than a bird in a cat house."

Matt was going to back hand Festus when the trueness of Festus' statement sunk in.

Looking at Doc Matt asked, "They're my kids?"

Festus: "The knucklehead does have some brains."

Matt: "But there are two of them? ...twins?"

Kitty walked up behind him. "HI Matt."

Turning, Matt said, "HI Kitty."

The end ... or the beginning depending on how you look at things

The end


End file.
